


Alyseofwonderland Writing

by Esyla



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Eyewitness (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Story Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: I am doing a challenge for my Nanowrimo this year where I am trying to write story prompts with a minimum of word count for each.More fandoms and pairings added as I write. Most will be in the teen or mature rating.





	1. Drarry- Kitten Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All my mistakes are my own and because I am writing at top speed.

Harry walks into the kitten and start pouring himself a cup of tea. Draco, who knows when he is being ignored, instantly stopped reading the evening Prophet and set down his cup with with an audible clank. Harry who knew that Draco had had manners breed into him before he could even talk went stalk still.

“What’s in your robe’s Potter?”

“Nothing, why would you think I have something in my robes?” Harry had never been a good liar. He was a great bluffer, he could bluff his way through an interrogation or a press conference but he could not lie to save his life.

“If that is another cat I am leaving you.” Draco stated.

“What?” Harry whirled around and Draco could now clearly see the tiny kitten that was tucked into the front of his robes. The kitten was in fact extremely tiny and and orange. It gave a sad little meow and Harry reached up to stroke it’s head with a single finger.

“No.” Draco insisted. “Find someone else to take it.”

“But he was all alone and cold and he has got these great big green eyes.” Harry’s eyes began to water and and his lower lip trembled.

“We have five cats.” Draco pointed to the pile of felines currently competing to sit in the ray of afternoon sunshine on the kitchen floor. “We had no cats when we moved in together. In fact we agreed there would be no pets… and yet,” Draco gestured at the pile of cats sharply with his hand.

“We can’t give Philip away! He’s too little.” Harry’s eyes actually started to water. Draco considered his options. He could A) put his foot down and stop his boyfriend from getting them another cat or B) leverage this newest addition to the family for goods and favors.

“Fine.” Harry gave a little fist bump of triumph. “But you will be coming with me to High Tea with mother for the next three months, and we are redecorating the living room.”

“What’s wrong with the living room?” Harry asked, because he was a smart boy and knew he wasn’t getting out of tea.

“Besides the fact that your horde has ripped up all of the sofas?”

“I see your point.”


	2. Zimbits- Bad Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack and Bitty's fued with their neighbors.

Bitty had been determined to be the nice neighbor. He bakes pies for everyone on the street and had walked them over the day after moving in. Linda and Allen across the street were wonderful and had given him a welcome basket in return. Marge and Barb had gladly taken the pie and invited him over to watch figure skating championships when Jack was out of town. Honestly the majority of the street was delightful.

Except for Gale and Bob next door. 

“Even the vegans like me!” Bitty is not over reacting.  


“I think you might be overreacting.” Jack offers unhelpfully from the dinning room. (They are having Hector and Carlos over for dinner.)  


“Excuse you Mr. Zimmermann I made a vegan pie. WITHOUT BUTTER!”  


Gale and Bob don’t like pie, or cookies, or really any baked good.

“Hockey’s that socialist sport.” Bob offers.  


Bitty’s inhale is heard three states away.

But he can do this. He can be nice. He can nice off these people until they HAVE to speak to him politely at the block party. Jack seems amused and unhelpful. 

That is until the hedge.

“It’s our hedge.” Jack states looking at what used to be their privacy hedge. Sure this neighborhood has security patrols but Jack is still a professional athlete and the hedge is a compromise to not having a gated home. Or it was.  


It is now just a few branches.

“Bitty, call Ransom and Holster.”  


So maybe the barbque ends will a lot of trash in Gale and Bob’s yard.

“This is petty.”  


“This is war sweetie.”


	3. Drarry- Hooker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drarry Hooker Au. There was no indication as to who would be the Hooker. This is pretty clean despite the topic.

Harry hasn’t gone on a date in two years. Harry has barely been to social functions outside of those required at the Ministry in two years. He has a life, just not a love life or a sex life.

He had gotten the number from someone at work. He had been horrified at first. He wasn’t going to pay for this. He wasn’t going to become one of those politicians. He could see the Daily Prophet headlines now.

The dumb thing is Harry isn’t even drunk when he finally calls the number. He is completely stone cold sober. It’s not even that late at night, barely 9:30. Harry had just eaten a warmed up plate of left overs by himself while watching the small tv in the kitchen blather about football.

Sitting there, alone, again he realizes he needs something. The number feels like a burning weight in his pocket. He makes the call on some kind of auto pilot, barely hearing the voice on the other end.

“Would you like a man or a woman.”

“Man.” There, he said it. And the world didn’t end. Voldermort didn’t raise from the grave and Molly didn’t burst in and hit him with a frying pan.

“Very good sir. You can expect someone within the hour.”

The wait is eternal. The doorbell rings seconds after he hangs up. It seems impossible that both exist.

Harry gets up and opens the door. The man brushes past him and steps inside. He smells like wood-smoke and expensive hair gel.

He doesn’t remember specifying blond but Harry thinks he must have because this man has the exact shade of hair that always makes Harry feel loose in the knees.

The man turns.

“Malfoy?”  


“Potter.”  


Harry’s boner remains exactly where it is and it’s the most horrible and wonderful thing he has ever experienced.

Fuck.

“So you…” Harry isn’t sure how to continue.  


“You paid up front Potter, you can either have me stay and waste your money, have me stay and get your money’s worth, or call and get a replacement.” Draco sighs and Harry realizes he is wearing some kind of lip tint because Draco’s lips are not that color. “What will it be?”  


Harry is pretty sure that the lip tint wont just come off with water. He is will to try taking it off with his mouth.

It’s not supposed to feel like this. Harry remembers the way kisses and sex feel. He remembers those few times with Ginny and that one time with Oliver later. It’s supposed to feel good and maybe a little awkward, but not like his chest has been ripped open and he needs to shove his heart back inside.

The lip tint does come off with repeat applications of mouths. Draco tastes like mint and honey. Harry has never been more hungry. Maybe that’s why they end up on the dinning room table, with the taste of mint and honey and longing on his tongue. 

Draco pulls his hair. It’s the only violence in the entire exchange. Even the kisses feel deep and soft. There is not clash of teeth or bruised skin in any of it. Just the smooth slide of soft pale skin against Harry’s brown hair covered body.

He thinks Draco says things. But Draco Malfoy would never say those things. Things like “Yes” or “Please” or “Thank you” not even “I need you”. Clearly nothing was said.

“Don’t wear the lip stuff next time.” Draco laughs lightly as he stretch across the table where Harry once ate with the Order.  


Harry feels like a cliche. The Minister who has a problem with hookers.

He still calls twice a week. Draco comes every time. Harry made that clear the first time they sent someone else. Harry doesn’t even remember when he stopped being Malfoy and started being Draco. (Between that first touch of lips and the second press of a tongue to pink nipples.)

Draco calls him Harry, with fingers inside his body or mouths connected. Draco calls him Harry and it feels like healing.

“Why do you keep calling?”  


“Why do you keep coming?”  


“Eventually this will leak. Minster of Magic pays ex-Death Eater Hooker for regular sex.”  


“And?”  


Maybe it’s because he doesn’t care anymore. Maybe its because Harry is finally coming to terms with the fact that he need to go on and live his life not just go through the motions. Maybe its the way Draco’s eyelashes are almost transparent at the tips.

Minister of Magic Publicly Comes Out

“Pleased with yourself?”  


“Exceptionally.”  


Harry stops calling. 

Draco still comes over. Now he stays the night.

“I still can’t believe you spent a third of the Black family fortune on me.” Draco is naked and smiling in their bed. Harry likes that. Their bed.  


“Would you like the rest?”


	4. Mini Philkas Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 1) how Philip and Lukas met (pretty common prompt) 2) Rose finds out about Lukas' relationship with Philip 3) Lukas finds some photos of Philip before he left the city and starts to wonder about his life there

1)

Philip has never actually been to a farmer’s market. He has seen them on tv and read some pretty sexually frustrated stories about them on the internet but its not exactly like his mom and him were dedicated to the idea of fresh local produce in Queens.

Gabe however is all about the farmer’s market. Philip isn’t sure if Gabe is just this sincerely excited or if he is trying for Philip’s sake. The end result still is that very early on a Saturday morning Philip is awake, somewhat dressed, with his camera and Gabe in Tivoli town center.

It’s actually kind of nice, the stalls with local farmers or craftsman selling to the townspeople. There is an entire stand just for honey based products (beeswax lip balm, beeswax soap, royal honey face cream) that makes Philip realize for the first time how in the country he truly is. 

Philip wanders over to a stall that has eggs and some chickens softly clucking. He has never seen a chicken in person before. They are actually rather cute. There doesn’t appear to be anyone behind the stall when he walks up so Philip leans down to look at the chickens. They stare back at him with beady eyes and fluffy feathers.

“Philip” Gabe calls from a few stalls down.  


He turns and bumps into someone right behind him.

“Sorry man.”   


Philip’s first impression is the blue of his eyes are the same shade as the sky in the city, the peeks of sky between the projects that Philip used to be able to see between the high rises. His second impression is a wide down turned lips and sharp cheek bones.

“No problem.”  


Philip’s brain does one of those little short circuits where it jumps a few lines of conversation.

“That your bike?” He asks. Philip wishes he was wearing something other than pajama bottoms right now.  


2) 

Rose had never really put that much stock into high school romance. Boys were not to be trusted her mother said. It was true, she knew that. She had seen those girls who fumbled into relationships with their abstinence only training and come out the other side scared or pregnant. She wasn’t going to be that girl.

Lukas had never pressured her. Not once. It was one of the reasons she loved him. They could just hang out or go see a movie. She never had to slap his hand off of her and he always was polite.

She should have known. 

Men are pigs, the little ones are piglets. She knew that. So why hadn’t she known? Why hadn’t she realized that when Lukas was missing that new kid was too? Why hadn’t she seen the look in his eyes when she moved closer to him?

The worst part of it was it barely felt like anything. Standing there watching her boyfriend kiss another boy like he could find the answers to the universe in his lips. Her chest didn’t hurt. She hardly felt anything. 

The only thing she could think was “He always did say he hated surprises.”

The balloon she had been holding made a faint pop noise as it hit the ceiling. They stopped kissing and broke apart so fast that Rose thought they might have physically repelled each other. 

“Surprise.” Rose states lamely. She does feel dumb looking at their faces. Stupid for forgetting that boys are not to be trusted.

3)

Lukas hasn’t slept well in weeks. Maybe months. Last night he read that looking at your phone for too long in bed can stop your brain from letting you sleep normally. He is pretty sure that looking at his phone isn’t the reason he can’t sleep.

He trolls around twitter for a while finding nothing of interest, and too many news stories. Maybe it’s time for something different.

Pictures.

The thought enters his brain from the side and he doesn’t really fight the thought. Lukas has Instagram installed and opened on his phone in a couple of minutes. He mindlessly adds friends, or follows rather, anyone from his contacts.

He accidentally likes five photos before he realizes that double tapping adds the hearts. Lukas is just about to close the app and go to the Aww page on Reddit when one of the pictures makes him freeze.

It’s a picture of Philip and probably at least a year old. His brown hair is much shorter and instead of brushed back the ends hang into his eyes. The picture is in black and white, it shows the lines of Philip’s jaw in greater detail than color could ever capture.

Lukas finds for the first time that he realizes how little he knows about Philip from before he moved here. He knows Philip lived in Queens. He knows that Philip’s mom uses. 

The worst part is how that suddenly isn’t enough. How badly Lukas wants to know everything about Philip. How jealous he feels of the kids in the picture with Philip.

He doesn’t really get sleep that night, not because he doesn’t feel like it but because realizing he is in love keeps him up until dawn.

 

 


	5. Philkas- Fruedian Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Philkas "I've got gay... Go. Go."

The first time Lukas sees him it’s only for a couple of seconds, a brush of strangers on the street but Lukas is left feeling star struck. Despite the way he feels Lukas knows he will probably never see the guy again its not like this is a small city, not like back home. He brushes it off and moves on.

Two weeks later Lukas sees the guy again only this time for much longer. He is standing in an alley with a big camera around his neck as two women stand against the brick and graffiti kissing in the noon day light. The guy kneels down in the sludge and points the large camera at the two women. Lukas realizes he has been staring and ducks into the store behind him. It’s a bar that is just barely open and the bartenders look at him in disgust. He watches the guy for a few more minutes before shaking himself and going on his way.

Lukas starts referring to him as Camera Guy because Lukas needs to be able to call him something in the privacy of his own mind. At the point Lukas is a little worried about what is happening in the privacy of his own mind. Camera Guy might be the most beautiful person that Lukas has ever seen. Not attractive like movie stars or sculpted like sports athletes, but beautiful like sculptures. If Lukas was a poetic man he might be able to compare Camera Guy’s hair to silk or feathers or sex. Maybe he would be able to describe the shape of Camera Guy’s lips beyond ‘kissable’.

He starts walking down the street whenever he can manage it. Not every day because that would be insane and Lukas isn’t that desperate. It’s just that he wants to see Camera Guy again. So maybe he turns down that street when he walks in that direction or if he need to go for a walk he might choose that street. It doesn’t exactly work, a month passes before Lukas sees Camera Guy again.

Late one Thursday night Lukas takes the same walk down the same street. He should be sleeping or at least getting ready for bed at this hour but his mind was racing and Lukas knew walks were some of the only things that helped when his anxiety was high. Going down the street is really only a reflex at this point because the chances of actually seeing Camera guy are next to nothing. Lukas is running over every mistake his made in the last couple of days: that awkward conversation with his manager, when he has said ‘you too’ to the server, the fact that he still hadn’t called his insurance because he hated talking on the phone to people he didn’t know.

He looks into the bar, another interaction he failed, when Lukas spots Camera Guy stacking empty beer glasses and carrying them behind the bar. Lukas finds himself walking into the mostly empty bar and taking a seat at a table in the corner. It’s not a terribly large place maybe only the size of a quarter store front, the bar taking up a large potion of the room. A kung fu movie plays on the two televisions behind the bar and green string lights give the place a slightly Halloween air even now in the middle of March.

The menu on the table shows this place has beer and wine but also a large selection of saki and serves rice bowls. The girl behind the bar is pouring shots with gummy bears in the bottom of the glass. There is a group of four people at another table, clearly on some kind of double date, cheering on the kung fu movie and all drinking from their beers when a fighter dies.

Lukas orders a Korean Beef Bowl and an IPA and waits. This was a stupid idea, Lukas knows that the moment he sits down but now he is too anxious to leave because if he leaves now then he is only stranger as that guy who ordered food and bailed. So he sits and pretends to watch the Kung Fu movie. After a few minutes he thinks he might actually have the gist of what is happening in the movie, although a helicopter just picked up a coffin with a grappling hook and flew away with it as people chased.

“Do you want chop sticks or a fork?” Lukas looks up into Camera Guy’s face. Up close it’s even more handsome than from a distance, Lukas sees for the first time that Camera Guy has a molejust below his lips and it looks like a homing beacon for kisses. Camera Guy is in a tight white shirt thats rolled up over his arms to expose his biceps.

“Fuck.” Lukas croaked barely audible.

“What?” Camera Guy looks somewhere between offended and confused.

“Fork.” Lukas coughs louder.

“Right.” Camera Guy pulls a cutlery bundle out of the pocket of his half apron and sets it in front of Lukas.

Lukas eats the rice bowl and barely registers that its completely covered in siracha hot sauce. He finishes his beer and finds that he isn’t sure what to do now. He knows that he completely messed up that interaction, that Camera Guy will never speak to him again and loath him forever but he can’t find it in himself to move. Eventually the people on the double date leave and then Lukas is sitting in this strange hipster bar slowly crumbling under the weight of his mistakes.

“You want anything else?” Camera Guy is back and looking slightly disgruntled.

“Um, no?” Lukas offers hesitantly.

“Can I get you your check or a recommendation of what to drink?” Camera Guy’s lips are quirked up like he is trying not to smile.

“Give me a minute.” Lukas returns a tentative smile. Maybe this isn’t completely ruined.

 

Lukas comes back o the bar twice the next week. He wants to go back nearly every night but his wallet won’t allow that and he knows it would be stalking. The following week when he goes the tables are full and Lukas ends up sitting at the bar. This particular night everyone at the bar appears to be wearing lab coats and there is a board displaying drink specials. Instead of the Kung Fu movie the televisions are playing some kind of animated show. The two bartenders look exhausted and busy rushing from pouring drinks to taking orders and running into the back to grabbing more glasses. Lukas is ignored and he honestly doesn’t mind that much, he isn’t starving and mostly he likes being here for the chance to make eye contact with Camera Guy and maybe a short smile.

“Philip, hot blond is back and we are swamped. Get out here.” The female bartender with red hair shouted into the kitchen. Lukas barely caught it and he probably only heard because he had tuned out most of the other noise in the bar, uninterested in the weird show or the couples around him.

Camera Guy came out of the kitchen wearing a baseball tee and wiping his hands on a cloth. They made eye contact as he emerged and Lukas felt both excited and idiotic. The staff had a nickname for him which mean he clearly had been here too often in the last few weeks. Then again the nick name was apparently ‘Hot Blond’ so he wasn’t exactly sure if they hated him.

“The usual?” Camera Guy asked when he came over to Lukas.

“Actually, I’ll take the Krombopulos Micheal speaks drink with my rice bowl.” Lukas had no idea what that meant but he had noticed when people ordered that particular drink the bartenders had to stay near where he was standing to pour the alcohol. Camera Guy nodded and pulled out several bottles and started pouring into a tumbler. Lukas watch Camera Guy’s hands the whole time, enchanted by the fine bones and ease of movement.

“Here you go. Do you want to start a tab or close it out with your meal?”

“Start a tab.” Lukas pulls out his wallet and slides his card over. “You can make it under Lukas or Hot Blond.” Camera Guy freezes and a smiles spreads across his face.

“Okay Lukas. I’ll just gay.. Go go put that in for you.” Camera Guy walks off rather quickly. Lukas considers this a resounding win. When he closes his tab later that night the back of the check has ‘Philip’ and a phone number on it. He sends a text after entering it in his phone immediately.

(Sent 11:42pm)

How do you feel about motorcycles?

 

(Received 11:42:39pm)

If you are making a dick joke I am deleting your number right now.

 

(Sent 11:43pm)

I build and fix motorcycles for a living.

 

(Received 11:43:12pm)

I can work with that.

 

(Received 11:44pm)

My shift is over at 1.

 

(Sent 11:44:22pm)

I was thinking more lunch or coffee.

 

(Received 11:44:50pm)

If I promise to buy you breakfast will you pick me up after my shift.

 

(Sent 11:44:52pm)

Yes

 

Philip is a photographer part time. He does engagement photos and baby photos and family pictures.

“But I don’t do actual weddings, too much equipment required and I am not fond of dealing with panicked brides and grooms.”

Philip has an amazing laugh and tastes like the cinnamon gum he had been chewing. They don’t get much father than kissing but still go out for breakfast in the morning where Lukas hooks his ankle around Philips in the dinner booth.

“When can I see you again?” Lukas asks once they are standing outside the dinner both needing to head to work.

“Tonight after my shift at the bar.” Philip rolls his head slightly to the slide to dislodge part of his bangs that have fallen into his eyes. “Maybe I can see your bike this time.”

Lukas lets the bike slur slip because Philip has the best lips in the world and his tongue tastes like coffee and maple syrup right now.


	6. Philkas- It never happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Philip finds out that Lukas never had sex with Rose. Written before episode 5 aired.

Eve and Luna host a lot of dinner parties. At least once a month some times twice they get all of their “fellow queers” to come over and “queer up the neighborhood some more.” Lukas had been really against the practice and particularlly skeptical of the girls when they had first met.

“They are just… a lot.” Lukas offers when Philip wonders why his boyfriend is so hesitant.

“That’s not a good enough reason to to be friends with them.” Philip points out in return. “Not to mention that Luna has control over my employment and I really don’t want to make her angry by ignoring her dinner invitations.

“They have a bowl of condoms and lube in their front hallway.” Lukas whines. “And I am pretty sure that the internet said they don’t require those.” Philip had just smiled. Lukas stormed off and got dressed because he was a sucker for Philip’s smile even all these years later.

Eve and Luna live in a nice suburb development where all the homes are brightly colored and of the craftsman design. Lukas hates it because he claims that it looks too cookie cutter and he finds the uniform mailboxes offensive.

“A mailbox is supposed to reflect the family.” Lukas points out again as they pull into the neighborhood. This is an old discussion, they have had it every time they come to one of these dinners.

“Okay country boy.” Philip chucked while parking.

“I am not from the country,” Lukas huffs, also an old discussion. They have gotten semi dressed up tonight because Eve has claimed the theme for the night was ‘nice adult party’. Lukas was wearing the nice dress button down Helen and Gabe had gotten him for Christmas, it was still a plaid print but a print in black and grey. He had also worn dress pants but pouted at Philip until he was allowed to wear dark boots instead of dress shoes. Philip was wearing what Lukas liked to call his ‘hot professor’ outfit. A dress shirt and jacket with skinny jeans and brown boots.

“You are only wearing that because you know how much I like it and how little I like dinner parties, this is blackmail.” Lukas had accused earlier in the night.

Philip had been working for Luna for six months now and this was their twelfth dinner party. The majority of people invited were long time friends of either Eve or Luna. It was a primary queer group with exactly one straight couple being ‘allowed until the inner sanctum’ (Eve’s words) and they were friends of Luna’s from high school.

“Alright, just remember that you have to make small talk with my boss for at least twenty minutes before you are allowed to flee to the corner with the other Significant Others.” Philip advised before they rang the doorbell. Lukas rolled his eyes but gave his shoulders a little shake.

“I am not scared of your boss, no matter what you think.” Lukas mutters.

“I am not the one who thinks you are scared of her, she does.” Philip offers with a smile and a kiss as he rings the doorbells.

“PHILKAS IS HERE!” Luna screeches back into the house with a huge smile. Lukas opens his eyes wide as if to say ‘see I am not making this up’ but Philip just rolls his eyes and hugged Luna.

Luna was probably in her late forties early fifties but she had never nailed down a number to Philip and he was too scared to ask directly. She had a lion’s mane of blond curls that framed a round face and bright green eyes. Luna wore enough jewelry to basically turn into armor, and when she hugged you it was a bit like hugging a warm chain link fence. Luna also had a weird habit of calling every couple by their couple name, often of her own desgin.

Eve came out of the living room into the front hall and took the wine from Lukas with a sympathetic smile. Eve was about the same age as Luna, probably, and sleek where Luna was extravagant with her shaved head and dark eyes. Eve only ever wore earring and clothes in shades of white and grey, Luna was a rainbow exploded in a person.

“Glad you boys could make it, Gretta is home this week and she wants people her own age to speak to.” Even kissed them both on each cheek.

“Eve, you told me she had just turned twenty one a few months ago.” Lukas looks worried, he is not good around children.

“Early twenties, late twenties, there really isn’t that big of a difference once you get to be our age.” Luna smiles and pushes the boys towards the kitchen.

“And what age is that exactly?” Philip asks because he has never been able to resist rilling someone up, once he is sure it won’t hurt them of course.

 

“Oh my god that’s so adorable that you have been together since high school.” Gretta, Even and Luna’s daughter, coos at them. “That must have been really hard in a small town.”

“It was.” Philip offers sipping from his wine. Next to him Lukas is making meaningful eyes begging to be allowed to flee this conversation.

“Were you each other’s firsts?” Gretta ploughs on clearly barely needing Philip to participate in this conversation.

“No.” “Yes.”

Philip and Lukas both freeze and then look at each other in confusion. Lukas opens his mouth a couple of times and then turns and looks at Gretta.

“I’m gonna stay, I want to hear this.” Gretta takes a big gulps her wine and smiles at the two of them. Philip barely notices that she is here because his brain is doing a short circuit, replaying memories from ten years ago. He has a very vivid memory of standing in the woods with a cold cellphone gripped between his fingers watching Rose on top of Lukas. Swallowing his agony as she moved over him andLukas looking back at him. That day is seared into his mind as one of the worst days of his life, especially now that they are together and out, he still feels the hole that experience left on him.

Their relationship has never been perfect or story book romance but it has mostly been unblemished, murders not withstanding. Except for that day in the woods. It hung between them some nights when Philip was feeling self conscious and couldn’t quiet convince himself he wanted sex.

“I was there Lukas,” Philip croaks finally. Lukas probably doesn’t need to be reminded but Philip can’t help but point it out. “I think the evidence is somewhere on my cloud still.”

“It never happened.” Lukas’ voice has a panicked edge. “I never…” He coughs, still the shy even after all this time. “I couldn’t.” Lukas shakes his head. “She tried for a while but I couldn’t get it up and nothing ever went in.”

“I need air.” Philip admits and bolts. It’s not the mature thing to do, walk running out of the house and down the street. Philip hopes that Luna didn’t seem him leave because he does not need her to mother him at work on Monday. Having two mothers is honestly more than enough mothers in his life but Luna had ‘adopted’ him on his first day of work.

“Philip.” Lukas calls out behind him. “Philip slow down.” A hand grabs him around the elbow and tugs him back into Lukas’ frame. “We are going to talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Philip snaps.

“Okay, would you like to go home and vent properly or do I need call Alice?” That was the great big change in their lives since high school. After all the blood and death was over Lukas and gone to therapy and come out with coping skills and a therapist on speed dial. Philip had refused until Lukas had gotten Gabe involved and staged some kind of intervention where they told him he needed to handle his traumas or he was never going to be happy.

“Tell me. All of it.” Philip voiced.

“I couldn’t do it, alright. Alice will even back me up if we ask her in a session together. I took my shirt off and we kissed and Rose put her hands on me. Only I couldn’t get hard or stay hard. When you came, Rose was grinding on me, I wouldn’t let her take off my pants because I was so ashamed of my inadequcies. I thought it was pretty obvious from what you saw.”

“No, that was not obvious.” Philip sobbed.

“It was you.” Lukas whisper, his hands bracketing Philip’s face. Lukas has some kind of THING about Philip’s jaw that is probably Philip’s favorite thing. It’s silly how safe and loved Philip always feels when Lukas cups his face but it’s the most soothing action in his life. “You have always been the only one.”

“Just me?” Philip’s voice is wet and wobbly, tears just behind his eyes. Lukas nods excitedly and kisses him softly.

“You are my only Philip.” Lukas states. They kiss in the silent dark of the picturesque neighborhood with the soft glow of windows in the distance. Philip knows in that moment with complete certainty that Lukas and him will survive everything, and that he is going to marry this man some day very soon. Only Lukas. Just him.


End file.
